


This stupid island

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: A little post-finale one-shot to help deal with the cliffie.





	This stupid island

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed to process last night's finale. If you haven't seen it, please stay away. Also, I can't say I know the schematics of an Argus prison.
> 
> And for some reason I always feel more inspired to write during hiatuses.
> 
> Please forgive any errors.

If you haven't watched the season 5 finale, don't read if you don't want spoilers

\--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \-->

SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS

\--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \-->

You were warned.

\--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \-->

SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS

\--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \--> \-->

The first thing Oliver thinks about after seeing Chase pull the trigger is the trembling boy in his arms.

William. He's okay.

The second thing is Felicity. It's just a flash but he sees her with the blood smeared on her face and her blood hair messy. "Just in case."

Just in case. No. This situation was backwards. If anyone was going to survive, it was Felicity. But there sat Lian Yu in fire and ash and smoke.

Then he remembers Thea and John and Quentin. His team was on that island. Is on that island. Don't think like that, Oliver, he tells himself.

He's got to get to them. To her.

"William," Oliver says softly as he pulls away from the boy but doesn't let go of him. "We need to get over to that island. We need to check on your mom."

Oliver feels William shudder. Chase's body lays limp and bloodied on the floor of the boat.

"I'm going to let go for just a few seconds. I'll be right back," he places another kiss on top of William's head.

Oliver picks Chase's body up and puts him inside the door William came out of. He's hoping out of sight, out of mind will work for William. When he comes back out, his son is sitting in the corner of the boat staring at nothing.

"William, I'm going to start the boat again. We're going to find your mom and everyone else."

When he doesn't get a response, Oliver turns to the controls and tries the throttle. Once the engine hums, he turns the boat toward Lian Yu. That stupid island.

But he doesn't know where to look. So he starts circling the island. There's smoke everywhere. It's hard to see anything and Oliver is desperate to find a sliver of hope preferably blonde hair.

Felicity had told him she had regrets. So did he. She was his love story. This isn't how it ends. Oliver pushes the throttle harder.

He circled the island having no idea where Chase's plane was docked. She had to be okay. He couldn't lose his sister and his...almost girlfriend again...on this stupid island.

Once he finds his team, no not his team, his family - he's never setting foot on this dumb piece of rock again.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the island..._

She wasn't going to be able to stop the bombs and Oliver was off with that crazy person. Felicity realized they needed another plan.

She looked to Digg and he nodded even though they were unhappy with what they had to do. Felicity had to trust that Oliver would take care of himself.

"Slade," she feels icky even saying his name, "we need to get somewhere safe. We don't know how much longer Chase will be alive. And Chase is crazier than that nutty Isabel. Have any ideas?"

"Well, Sweetheart, I think there might be one place."

He wears an sly grin and it sends a chill through Felicity. She growls inwardly. Oliver better be okay if she has to deal with Slade.

"It better be bomb proof. We have to hurry." And Felicity follows Slade as Digg falls in to step with her.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asks.

"No, but what choice do we have. Our trips hear haven't been easy. Remember when I stepped on a mine?" That memory isn't all bad. Oliver was sweaty and shirtless. Focus, Felicity.

Felicity feels someone else approach her other side. It's Curtis.

"So how do we know this guy again?"

"He tried to kill Oliver," Digg says blankly not breaking his stride. There's no time to pause.

"Ha. Wait, we're following an attempted murderer around?"

"Well to be fair," Felicity starts, "he doesn't have Mirakuru in his system anymore because I stabbed him with a needle."

"Felicity, remind me when we're no longer facing death to ask you about this full story."

Thankfully, no one steps on any incendiary devices before Slade stops short and Felicity and Diggle recognize where they are.

"After you, Ms. Smoak," and Felicity rolls her eyes.

* * *

She sits in one of the guard's chairs because Felicity couldn't bring herself to sit on the either bed. Then they hear, and feel, the bombs detonate. Felicity grabs John's hand.

They've only been down her five minutes and she's done nothing but worry about Oliver. And as the bombs go off, she worries that Chase's death came at Oliver's hands. But she shakes that thought away. He said he wouldn't do it and ever since they were trapped in the bunker, she believes him.

Felicity promises herself the next time she sees Oliver she's going to plaster her lips to his and not come up for air until her regrets fall away. Okay, probably not the next time, but the next time they're alone.

"You are stronger than you look, Ms. Smoak. I was wrong about that."

Felicity jumps at the sound of Slade's voice.

"Embarrassed that you were thwarted by a little old me?" There's no joke in her tone. It's very un-Felicity.

"Of course, but I was blinded by rage."

Felicity's surprised to hear him say that. And to give Slade some credit, he's the least creepy bad guy they've faced in five year. That's not saying much.

"You're like her, you know. It seems Oliver has a type."

"I don't want to hear your theories about Shado. Oliver told me about her and your delusions," she had no time for his nonsense. They would wait a few minutes after the last bombs exploded before venturing outside. She prayed that time came quickly.

"Careful, Ms. Smoak. I may not be a venomous as before but I can still bite."

That had Digg on his haunches ready to shield Felicity.

"It's alright, John. I'm not afraid of him," Felicity stared straight at him. That's when Felicity realized all Team Arrow members flagging Slade ready to protect her. But she wasn't afraid of him, not really.

"Smart, strong, and lovely. And everyone underestimates you. That was Shado, too. And that's what Oliver needs. Someone there to stand up to him."

"You don't know him!" Felicity barked.

"I know that part of him. That part that's been stuck on the island. The part that blames himself for everything."

"Believe me, I'm very well acquainted with that part of him. And others, but that's not all he is. He's selfless and heroic...and I'm not going to explain this to you."

Felicity pushes up from the chair. Maybe she'll start pacing if that gets Slade to shut up.

"Hey Hos," Rene pipes up, "I think it might be time to venture outside."

* * *

Oliver already made one loop around the island when his heart sinks to his stomach. This can't be happening.

They have to be somewhere.

"Oliver! Look," William shouts.

Oliver squints in the direction William points and he sees a brown blob.

"It's my mom. Oliver, over there!"

He turns the boat as quickly as possible and navigates through the rough water. There's debris everywhere. And as he makes his way through a particularly littered area when he looks up and sees her. And Oliver takes the deepest breath since this whole ordeal started.

Oliver somehow finds a patch of beach to dock the boat. And just as he helps William out of the boat, the boy runs headlong to his mother into a big embrace.

Thea is the first to greet her brother. He hugs her and takes another deep breath. They're okay. Oliver hands out more hugs as the team passes by until there's only one left.

"Felicity," he breathes it out in relief just as she launches herself into his rock hard body. He's solid and real, Felicity thinks. He's safe.

A tear slides down her cheek and Oliver's thumb brushes it away. Then it's his turn to initiate their kiss.

All of a sudden, Felicity pulls back. "Oliver, I hate this stupid island."

A chuckle escapes Oliver. Touching his forehead to hers, he says, "Me too."

"Oliver, man," Diggle interjects. "what happened?"

Oliver surveys the group. Slade is still there and Samantha is a crying mess but she's got a grip on William like she doesn't plan to let go for a year. Thea is next to Quentin and Dinah is with Rene and Curtis. Nyssa is there, but Malcom isn't anywhere to be found. Oliver tucks Felicity into his side. Like Samantha, he doesn't plan

"Chase had William on the boat. He told me I could either save William or you all," Felicity's eyes go wide and she looks to William. The poor boy and he barely even knows Oliver. That's another thing they're going to talk about.

"I shot him in the foot, but he had a gun." Oliver hangs his head letting everyone know what happened without having to say it.

"I don't know about you, husband, but I'm ready to get off this awful place." Nyssa heads to the boat ready for everyone to follow her.

Oliver winces as Felicity pinches a sliver of his flesh, hard. "When is she going to stop calling you that? The League was disbanded and there's no way that marriage was legal. I beat because she's the Demon's daughter she doesn't have any bank accounts I can drain."

"Is this really a battle you want to fight right now?" Oliver places a kiss to Felicity's temple.

"No. Just take me home, Oliver."

There's too many of them to fit in the boat, but they try to make due. And when Curtis tries to open the cabin door, Oliver stops him. "Maybe only certain people should go in there like Digg, Slade, and Nyssa."

* * *

After what seems like forever, Team Arrow along with Samantha and William board a plane set for Star City.

Oliver and Felicity are always touching. She came _thisclose_ to losing him because of a mad man and because of their lack of communication.

"What are we going to do about William?" Felicity ventures.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "You want to talk about this now?"

"There's not much else to do," she shrugs. "Plus, when you're not looking at me or Thea, you're staring at him. Are you really planning to send him away again?"

"I don't know. I think I should talk to Samantha and ask William what he wants to do. I'm sure either way it will be an adjustment. What do you think?" Oliver gives Felicity a shy smile.

"I think you have a good plan. I've never wanted to make the decision, Oliver, I just want to be included. It's when you make unilateral decisions that infuriates me."

"Can I make a unilateral decision to not discuss this any further? I'm tired. You're exhausted and right now I want to bathe in the fact that we made it out of there alive and together." Oliver pulls Felicity's hand up to his lips, pushing down. Felicity moves her hand and cups his face. Oliver leans into her hand and closes his eyes. Lowering his voice, Oliver adds, "When we get home, we're taking a shower and not leaving the loft for at least three days. And the only time you're allowed out of bed is to eat and the chef's only request is no clothes."

"Good, I can't tell you the last time I've had a decent meal, or one that wasn't take out!"

* * *

**A/N: Is it October yet? And episode 6x01 better have an amazing Olicity reunion. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
